Grey
by MadoHomu
Summary: You may as well paint me grey if you are gonna leave me like this – Neopets


Grey  
You may as well paint me grey if you are gonna leave me like this – Neopets

* * *

Grey is Homura's favorite color. Homura is the grey-princess.

Pink is Madoka's favorite color. But she is not just the pink-princess. She is the rainbow princess

"I am not bias." Madoka declared to her people as she paint her room palace pink.

She takes over all kind of bright colors kingdom and is God. One of her favorite underlings-princess is Sayaka. She is blue princess, that explains why was she so blue all the time, being emo and depressed and always think that this weird violinist guy likes her when he is gay.

But one day, Madoka has a mission. To massacre the grey clan. She wanted to ask Kyoko, the red-princess but since she had an affair with Grey-princess once so NO. And Sayaka is still fantasizing over violin man so all she can do is to count on herself.

Yellow princess, Mami? She is being watched by Caterpillar-King because she killed his son, so she is being prisoned as cleaner for the rest of her life.

Madoka skipped away as she passed by Hitomi's small green underling palace. She shook her head as she witness Hitomi confessing to the violin guy but he slaps her with a fish. Now Hitomi is also as green as a cucumber.

Madoka continued her small adventure to the grey palace with her small bow and a carrot. She cross the seven seas and sailed over the land until she reached the greyest part of the earth.

"This is where I will roll." Madoka grab the bow behind her butt and pointed the carrot-arrow into the sky. She pull the string and it blasted to the sky, and it appears fireworks.

"Oh shit. That Madoka girl has invaded." Kyubi announced as it stepped towards the balcony o the palace. "I, the mighty white-prince will-"

"Go away." Homura drawled, kicking it of the balcony as it landed on the ground. Kyuubi was left with one-hp. It uses flamethrower into the sky and and it died.

"Flamethrower? Madoka frowned in disgust. "It must be Grey-princess underling, the white-faggot."

As the last firework blasted in the sky, the carrot came back flying down and Madoka grabbed it on time before it landed on the ground and has to bend down to pick it up. She stared at the roasted carrot and smile as she started eating it and continue her journey.

"Hi."

"YOU, OMG I AM GOING TO DIE OJH NOW SHIT O CRAP, GOODBYE WORLD GOODBYE." Madoka cried.

"It's me." Mami said as she touched Madoka's boobs to calm her down. She did. "It's been a long time, how are you?"

"Fine. Thank you." Madoka replied. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Grey-princess had killed Capertilla-king so all the prisoners are sent to her territory instead."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Madoka asked.

"I sent letters to you every hour but you didn't reply."

"For god sake, everyone uses what's app."

"What's an app?" Mami inclined her head.

"Move it, douche bag." Madoka shove Mami aside, and at the same time, she grabbed onto her boobs too, for the last time as she might die.

"Fine! Discriminator!" Mami yelled.

"I am not!" Maodka yelled back.

Mami grabbed her butt and took out her secret yellow weapon and throw it infront of Maodka.

"Ah." Madoka cried as she step on a banana peel that Mami took out from her butt. She hasn't slip, but those uncontrollable tears that continued rolling down her cheek made Homura's heart hurts.

Grey

Grey

"I don't want your bruise to be grey. I don't wanna paint you grey." Homura dash and and forward and teleported and and leapt and and forward and and like a ballerina. She grab onto Madoka wrist and pull her in to her chest.

"Un." Madoka whimpered as she gave a muffled gasp into Homura' chest before lifting her head and they stared at each other for two hours until Mami the cleaner walked forward and pick up the banana peel.

"Sorry, I had to poop somewhere. Now I'm here to pick up the pieces. I don't want to fall to pieces. I just wanna sit and stare at you." Mami whispered to herself as she pick up her banana peel poo and left the frozen scene.

"Ok." Homura said as she stared down at Madoka's shirt. Under her shirt, is another shirt. No wonder she look so fat, it was all a lie.

"I am sorry." Madoka sniffed, straightening her posture before looking at her show. "I am pure. I don't want dark colors to ruin me."

Homura stiffened. Those words she heard weren't from Madoka. It isn't! She may be pure, but she's not a discriminator!

"Excuse me?" Homura frowned.

"What." Madoka looked up as her pink eyes bore into her purple ones. Oh, Madoka just realized she is in love.

"You don't like dark colors?" Homura muttered.

"I do now." Maodka smiled.

"What?" hOMURA RAISED AN EYEBROW.

"I love you like a love song baby." Madoka smile didn't falter.

"You're a liar." Homura pushed Madoka with a lightning rod. "You hated me. I am filled with darkness while you are the light. You cant eb with me. I am sorry." Homura spun around and was about to leave when Madoka grabbed onto Homura's grey watch which is around her wrist

Even those the grey watch stung her skin and melted her colorful rainbow pureness away, she wouldn't let go this time. Not now. Because she love Homura even if Sayaka is a better choice cause blue and pink rocks anyway but that is not the point, dumbass.

"Let go and leave here." Homura muttered sadly.

Madoka watched her backview in despair before she shook her head. "You may as well paint me grey if you are gonna leave me like this!"

"I-" Homura turned but before she could say anything, Madoka stepped forward and pulled her into a kiss.

"Don't leave me." Madoka hugged Homura and whispered into her ear.

"Yes ma." Homura nodded.

Now, in this grey and white world lives nothing but fragments of broken pieces. With Madaka alive, she pick up the pieces and shattered them into her heart. She sacrificed her life and saved the world.

But she came back after Homura used Mami's poop and revived her.

Now, with Kyubi gone, Homura summoned Pikachu and it rule the palace with Ash and Misty while Homura and Madoka leave to the boxhead world.

* * *

A/N

Cause CashBanky hates me


End file.
